


Let It Out

by veritas-n0tes (Pizzacato_N0tes)



Category: Cryp07 (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Moirailship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzacato_N0tes/pseuds/veritas-n0tes
Summary: "친해씨?" (Chin-Hae-ssi?) he hears from the doorway. Sparing a tense glare at the intruder, he stays silent. Standing there was Alez, form framed by the light peeking in from the slightly open door.The mouse blinks at the lack of response, entering the room and closing the door. "Chin-Hae? Is everything alright?"
Relationships: Chin-Hae | Cryp07 &; Alezaz Cryp07
Comments: 1





	Let It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Have the beginning Korean words be translated at your own risk, they're all kinda super rude and yikes.
> 
> Have fun!

"엠창"

Chin-Hae muttered swear after swear under his breath.

"암캐"

"개새끼"

"느금마"

He was livid, his hands clenched so hard it turns his knuckles white.

"친해씨?" (Chin-Hae-ssi?) he hears from the doorway. Sparing a tense glare at the intruder, he stays silent. Standing there was Alez, form framed by the light peeking in from the slightly open door.

The mouse blinks at the lack of response, entering the room and closing the door. "Chin-Hae? Is everything alright?"

The scorpion doesn't bother to answer him, face impassive but tense.

Alez purses his lips and frowns, unsatisfied with the response, or in this case, lack thereof. "Chin-Hae, please speak to me. Are you alright?"

Chin-Hae scowls, mood darkening by the moment. *"저리가."* (Get out.)

The mouse's eyebrows shot up, body growing tense, it seemed his friend was holding a rather... volatile energy as of the moment. "Chin-Hae, you can talk to me. What's wrong?"

Apparently asking him that wasn't the best choice Alez could have made. Chin-Hae bared his teeth and marched towards the mouse in a menacing manner.

Alez stayed put.

"꺼져!" Chin-Hae yelled, shoving Alez closer and closer to the door. "GO THE FUCK AWAY! I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!"

Alez bites his lip, eyes stinging as tears threaten to leave his eyes. He lets Chin-Hae push and yell at him until his back finally slams against the door. He'd make sure the scorpion let it out. Let it all out.

Chin-Hae breathes heavily, the yelling and shoving tiring him out. Alez takes the chance to pull the other into a tight, yet gentle, embrace, burying his face against the scorpion's shoulder.

"It's okay, let it out." Alez mumbles, tears springing from his eyes.

Chin-Hae's breath hitches as his eyes start to sting.

*"Don't touch me... don't fucking touch me..."* he whimpers.

"괜찮아 애인... 너 괜찮아." (It's okay, sweetheart. You're okay.) Alez hugs him tighter still.

The scorpion breaks, tears falling freely, hiccups filling the air.

"미안해 형... 미안해 미안해 미안해." ("I'm sorry, hyung... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry." he sobs, hands finding purchase on Alez's back, clinging to him like he was a lifeline.

Tears fall from Alez's emerald eyes, slow and lasting. "You're alright... I've got you... 괜찮아..." (It's okay.)

"나 여기있어." (I'm here.)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, #makeCryp07official succeeded and we're celebrating by posting fics.


End file.
